Legend(s) of Link
by CDSoundtrack
Summary: "Courage... Wisdom... They fade away, eroding through time. But Power... Power is eternal!" "Courage may fade eventually, but it shall always rise when times are dark!" A story that follows separate Links through a whole new timeline. Not TRUE novelizations, but close to the story of the games we know and love, with ways to differentiate the different Links beyond their adventures.
1. Prologue: Nightmares and Curses

The Legend(s) of Link

Legend 1: The Hero of Time

Prologue: Nightmares and Curses

 _I stood facing a large gate. There was a moat, and a drawbridge that was raised. Keeping something out… or maybe in. Behind the gate I could see large buildings, silhouetted barely by lightning as heavy rain and the night itself made it hard to see anything at all._

 _Suddenly, the drawbridge lowered, and a white mare with a young blonde girl and someone…bigger… on its back ran past, the girl was looking beyond me, terrified at something coming from the same direction as she had._

 _As if summoned by my thoughts, a black stallion with armor and glowing orange eyes appeared, its rider a tall man with many expensive jewels adorning him. Reacting on some instinct I never knew existed, I pulled a short, dagger-like sword from its sheath on my back, and a worn wooden shield inlaid with the symbol of the Kokiri and faced him in a defensive stance. I had no idea what was going on, only that I couldn't let this man continue to chase after the others who had passed by me. A bright blue orb with wings fluttered over my head, making noises similar to a bell in fright or nervousness._

 _The man chuckled maliciously and reached out to grab me..._

"Hyaah!" I shouted, rolling out of bed and leaping up into a standing position, only to come face to face with…

"Hello!" A bright blue ball of light chirped, fluttering about a little. It was obviously the same one from my dream, but what was a fairy doing here? "I was just about to wake you, but I guess Hyrule isn't as doomed as I thought." That threw me for a loop. What did I have to do with anything outside the Kokiri Forest?

I expressed my confusion in the only way I knew how: I cocked my head to the side. I could even imagine a question mark appearing over my green cone-like hat. The fairy sighed.

"Right, the Great Deku Tree told me you weren't exactly the talkative type. Anyway, I'm Navi, and I'm here to tell you the Great Deku Tree requests your presence." She didn't seem to be bothered by my silence, so I let out a smile. Maybe she'd be my companion once this Deku Tree business was over, maybe I didn't have to be the only Kokiri without a fairy anymore!

"Link! Are you awake in there?" Saria's voice called out, and in my excitement I sprinted out to the balcony of my tree house, almost slipping over onto the forest floor before I caught myself on the sturdy railing. I waved, before enthusiastically gesturing to Navi. "Oh Link, a fairy? You finally have your companion!" I nodded as if to say 'I know, right?' before I began to climb down the ladder to greet my best friend.

"Oh, hi! You must be Saria, right? I'm Navi." The fairy greeted, flying down to hover in place near Saria. I smiled, realizing that my friend and my fairy were going to get along. I already liked Navi, and Saria had been my friend for years, my whole life in fact!

"It's great to meet you Navi." Saria smiled politely. Sari had to definitely be the nicest Kokiri here, if not the nicest person EVER, she never gave me trouble for not talking like Mido did, and had taken the time to learn my body language, we could somehow hold conversations for hours just by sitting. She would play her ocarina, and I would happily listen, sometimes even dancing like a scared Deku Scrub much to our mutual amusement.

"We should probably go see the Great Deku Tree soon Link!" Navi fluttered over to me, settling on my conical hat.

I nodded, careful not to jostle Navi too much, before waving goodbye to Saria and setting off in the direction of the Great Deku Tree's glade. I even found a Blue Rupee while hopping across the creek, making Navi giggle a bit.

Naturally, I was in a very good mood as I walked up to the small tunnel that separated Kokiri village from the Great Deku Tree, but that changed when Mido came sprinting up outta nowhere, sidestepping in front of me like a crab no matter how I tried to get past him.

"Sorry Scrub! No idea why the Great Deku Tree wants to see you instead of me, Mido! You don't even have a fairy…" He shook his head at me, before Navi glowed harshly and flew in front of his face.

"Hey, I'm Link's fairy, Navi!" She bobbed up and down a few times to make sure he got the picture before fluttering down to my shoulder.

"...What." His jaw dropped, making us both laugh a bit, before he shook his head. "N-no matter! You still cannot go see the Great Deku Tree. You need a sword and shield before you even _think_ about it!" I facepalmed and gestured to the fact that he was merely garbed in a Kokiri tunic, the same as mine, though without the pockets sewn on. "Who cares that I don't have them? You won't get past me without them." I let out a silent sigh, nod grudgingly, and trudge off to find myself a sword and shield.

On the bright side, the shop had a shield. More like a piece of bark with a red Kokiri symbol emblazoned on it, but I would take what I can get. The only problem? It costs 40 Rupees, and I only had a Yellow and a Blue on me. I was 25 Rupees under. I shuddered when I saw it was the exact shield I had in my dream, but it must be that I had seen it last time I was in the shop, right?

At least I had a rough idea where to look for a sword, and then I could cut some of the grass and see if anyone had lost Rupees in it (Or maybe they grew in patches of grass, I have no idea which). Nodding my head and smiling slightly, I walked up towards the Forest Training Center, near both my house and the entrance to the Lost Woods across the clearing. Once I was up there I began to look around, remembering that one of the Know-It-All Brothers had said a weapon sacred to the Kokiri people was nearby. Finding a small tunnel against the cliff wall, I crawled through…

And immediately had to leap out of the way as a giant rock rolled past. My shock was palpable and Navi was trilling like an alarm bell as the boulder… turned a corner? Just what was going on here?

"This place doesn't feel right Link…" Huh, thanks Navi. I never would have guessed. I followed behind the boulder for a little while, before sidestepping onto a set of stairs as the rock rolled the other way.

On the tree stump I walked up there was a treasure chest bigger than a Kokiri, and thankfully it was unlocked. Opening it, I bent over the top and pulled out my prize, holding it over my head with a dramatic flair as I enjoyed my success: A dagger sized blade with a wooden hilt, leather grip, and a ruby inlaid into a gold starburst symbol on its crossguard.

The Kokiri Sword. It is said that this blade was a gift to the Great Deku Tree, and was considered sacred to His first children, the first Kokiri ever. Nobody will mind if I borrow it, right?

"Uhh, Link? What are you posing for?" I sweat dropped and placed the sheath over my shoulder, so I could reach the blade at a moment's notice. "I guess it doesn't matter, now we just need to find enough Rupees for you to buy that shield." I nodded, heading back out of that strange tunnel and into the main village.

After 'farming' grass and chucking around rocks for a while, I finally found the last of the Rupees I needed to buy the Deku Shield, which cooly enough strapped to the sheath of the Kokiri Sword. Walking out of the store, now fully equipped, I headed for the Deku Tree's Grove, and as expected, Mido was still waiting, shuffling in front of me when I tried to walk through.

"Hey! I told ya Scrub, get a sword and shield, then I might let you through." I rolled my eyes and gestured to my back, where the sheathed sword and the shield lay, and to my surprise his eyes went comically wide, as if he hadn't seen the Kokiri Sword's hilt sticking over my shoulder. "A Deku Shield… And the Kokiri Sword?! W-well, this proves nothing, the Great Deku Tree still should have called for me rather than this Scrub…" He grumbled, stomping off back to his treehouse.

I look to Navi on my shoulder and shrug the other one as if to say 'what can ya do?' before I start on my way through the path to the Deku Tree's Grove.

I hate to say it, I really hate to say it, but Mido helped me out when he insisted I get a sword and shield, because there were a buncha Deku Babas that tried to nip at me as soon as I went into the small 'tunnel' towards the Grove, large carnivorous plants with thin stems and blue 'faces'. I swung the short blade as if it were a Deku Stick, unsure how to use it.

It was too short for that, but also heavier and sharper, slicing through the violent plant and causing it to burst into smoke and Deku Seeds, which I happily pocketed. Those things were pretty handy, bursting into flashes of light when thrown at the ground with enough force.

Saria and I had once used them to trick Mido into thinking I was a ninja, using the flash to run and hide while he was blinded. Granted, he eventually figured out what we were doing, but only after begging the Know It All Brothers to give him a hint.

I jumped back in surprise, shaking off the memory as another Deku Baba tried to nip at me. I should have known better than to take a trip down memory lane when around these things!

After getting an actual Deku Stick from this one, and a second Deku Nut as I continue onward, I finally arrive to the Deku Tree's Grotto, beaming and greeting the giant ancient tree with a smile and wave, the Tree had always been so nice.

"Oh... Navi... Thou hast returned... Link... Welcome... Listen carefully to what I, the Deku Tree, am about to tell thee... Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless, and full of nightmares... As the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it... Verily, thou hast felt it... Link... The time has come to test thy courage... I have been cursed... I need you to break the curse with your wisdom and courage. Dost thou have courage enough to undertake this task?"

I blink in shock, mind whirring as I translate the old speech of the tree. My nightmares… they were caused by evil? Like, actual EVIL? And it cursed the Deku Tree? I shake my head to clear it, determination filling my eyes. The Great Deku Tree needed my help? I don't know what I could do that someone like Sari couldn't, but I'd do my best.

The Tree smiled in approval, either able to sense my willingness or having knew from the beginning that I'd help.

"You have my thanks. Now Link… Venture within me and destroy the darkness that has taken hold…" Its maw widened even further, reaching the ground as if it were a pathway.

Taking a breath and grabbing hold of my courage as best I could, I ventured into the shaded interior of the caretaker of the Kokiri…

Inside the Great Deku Tree...

 **Hey all, been a while huh? Don't really have too much of an excuse other than real life crud... that and Breath of the Wild coming out recently, which inspired me to get back to this story, the Legend(s) of Link. This will follow multiple Links in an alternate timeline than the trio of timelines that Ocarina of Time created. It won't tie in TOO much so if you have your own theories hopefully this won't bug you. This is also my first attempt at trying a First Person perspective, more or less because I feel this was a better way to express Link while also keeping him his good ol' Silent Protagonist ways. Let me know what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 1: Inside the Great Deku Tree

Chapter 1: Inside the Great Deku Tree

I wasn't exactly sure what I was expecting when I walked through the mouth of the Deku Tree, but him being more or less completely hollow was NOT it.

"So… what exactly should we be looking for?" Navi asked, fluttering out of my conical hat and looking around the cylindrical 'main chamber' of the Deku Tree, making me shrug. There was a spider web covering a large hole in the center of the floor, and what looked to be vines, along with… a ladder? What in Hyrule was that doing there?

Being the curious little Kokiri I was, I went to climb the ladder to see where it went, only to find an oddly winding pathway that circled around the Deku Tree's insides. My curiosity now even further peaked, I started the slow and careful climb upwards, careful to avoid the Skulltulas that would swoop down if I got too close to their webs, and the Walltulas that were skittering about on the vines.

At the tallest point I could reach I found a door. Seriously. Fortunately, I had Navi to voice my thoughts.

"A… door? That's so weird… Let's see where it goes!" I nod in agreement with my cobalt companion (Saria once gave me a lesson on a TON of names for colors) and approach it, only for the door to rise up into the wall as I approached, and lower once I stepped through.

There was a yellowed raised plate on the ledge I was on, with the rest of the room being lowered, and two more ledges, one straight across and holding what appeared to be another treasure chest, while the other was to my left, and I could plainly see a large Skulltula lying in wait for prey.

With curiosity raising its ugly head once again, and some slight apprehension which I swear Sari would call common sense, I hopped onto the seemingly pressure activated plate. It sunk into the ground with a 'clunk' and before I knew it, three circular platforms that were discolored from the rest of the ground past the ledge raised up, bridging the gap between where I was and where the treasure chest (And to a lesser extent the Skulltula) were.

The oddly deep sound of the pressure plate unlatching reverberated through the room, and I knew that I only had a matter of time to hop over before the platforms lowered back down.

I acted as quickly as I could manage through the caution that threatened to make me hesitate and thus fail, hopping over the platforms and landing on the ledge which held the chest, right as the circular pillars returned into the ground. Turning back with fear that I was stuck, instead I saw a ladder that would allow me to return to where I had been previously, which made me sigh in relief.

But seriously, why were there ladders and doors and switches INSIDE the Great Deku Tree?!

I tried to shake it off, opening the large treasure chest and reaching inside to see just what it was, holding it over my head in the same manner as I had the Kokiri Sword.

It was a Fairy Slingshot! A bunch of Kokiri used them all the time with Deku Seeds to keep monsters at bay and mess with the others! I had never had one of my own before, but I had borrowed Saria's once!

"Oh? A slingshot? That could come in handy!" Navi trilled in excitement, bouncing around and investigating the object as I pulled out the small seed bag from the chest and strapped it to my belt, notching a Deku Seed against the rubber of the slingshot and peering down it. Feeling courageous, I aim and release at the Skulltula, making the fairy squeak in fear and fly under my hat.

Her fear was unfounded much to my surprise, my aim was true and I hit the large spider in what seemed to be a weak spot, making it collapse onto the ledge and explode into shadow, revealing a second chest that had been behind it, and what appeared to be a smaller Skulltula, larger than Walltulas at least, and sparkling gold colored. It was staying in place, just circling itself and skittering about where it was.

I pulled out another Deku Seed and fired at the new type of spider, only for it to have the same reaction as the Skulltula, but when it shriveled into darkness it left behind an oddly glowing emblem, a golden skull with rubies for eyes.

Honestly even seeing it from this distance was enough to make me shudder, the reflective gem reminding me of the cruel, evil eyes of the man from my nightmare.

Up in the spider web there was a ladder which would allow me up to that area without activating the pressure plate again, and without hesitation I used another Deku Seed to knock it down, hopping off the ledge I was on and going over to the one the spiders had been on.

Opening the chest revealed an… odd object, a blue almost flat cylinder with a white top, which had a red arrow that was pointing towards the door back into the main room.

I had… no idea what this was.

"Oh, Link, that's a Compass!" Thankfully, it appeared Navi did. "It can lead you to hidden items and treasure chests inside whatever room you're in!" She fluttered around as she explained it before sitting on my hat again, making me chuckle silently, giving her a thumbs up as I hop down off the ledge and move back towards the room's door and climbing the ladder (Still weird as heck that the Great Deku Tree has those inside of him).

Looking at the Compass I could see that there was a chest _somewhere_ , invisible and seemingly intangible-

I tripped over it and ate dirt.

Navi giggled at my expense (Having caught herself before she fell with me), before flying down to check me over for damage. I laughed a bit with her, waving off the combination of humor and concern as I grope blindly for the chest. Having found it, I confirm my guess that the invisible thing was indeed locked until I found out how to reveal it in the visible spectrum.

Maybe it had to do with the torches? There were two sconces on this ledge, one on either side of the invisible chest. Before I could question why the hell there are torches I look around the rest of the room, and see a golden sconce back across the room on the ledge I had gotten the Slingshot, lit by a small and flickering flame, orange and yellow blending seamlessly.

Getting an idea, I go over and activate the pressure plate once again, and as the platforms raise themselves I leap onto the first one as quickly as I could, and then across the rest, quicker than before as I grabbed a Deku Stick from my pocket and lit the tip with the torch, going back over the platforms. I knew from the first time that unlike raising which they did gradually they snapped back into place when they lowered, so I used the extra force of the lowering platform to leap back onto the ledge, thankfully with time to spare before the Deku Stick burned completely.

I lit the torches and suddenly a small ring of what appeared to be blue flame appeared around where I knew the chest had been, and suddenly it formed, smaller than the others but otherwise identical. Opening it revealed a small silver object, a key which I placed on my belt next to my bag of Deku Seeds.

Considering everything else in this tree that really shouldn't be here, it wasn't too far an assumption that there'd be more doors, and some of them would be locked after all.

Seeing the compass no longer reacting I figured there were no other chests in this room, so I went back into the main- I think atrium would be the word- of the Deku Tree, now using my Slingshot to take out the Skulltulas, trying to think of what to do next. The only other thing of note I had seen was the spider web covering a hole all the way back where I first came a second…

The compass was pointing towards the center of the room!

But the only thing in the center of the room was the spider web, unless the treasure was _beneath_ the web. And there was a small outcropping of the wooden area I was on reaching towards the middle. So that would mean I'd have go back down there.

Curious, and taking precautions, I cautiously feel the webs surrounding where I was on the highest part of the atrium. Skulltula web, not as sticky as one would expect, but stronger than I was able to cut with the Kokiri Sword, I'd need a LOT of force to come close to breaking through.

Well, fortune favors the bold… I think…

I leap off the edge, focusing as best I could on maneuvering myself above the hole, pulling the Deku Shield off my back and holding it so it would hit the web first. The web stretched and stretched as I impacted it, sinking further and further before completely snapping and sending me tumbling into the unknown.

I crashed into water, blinking in surprise as I steady myself as much as possible, swimming to a ledge and pulling myself out, grabbing my shield on the way of course and smiling a bit in surprise, I had forgotten just how quickly Kokiri stuff dried. We did only really have one outfit, other than pajamas, so they were really easy to clean and dry.

I look around the room I was now in, and first things first I sighed in relief when I saw vines I could use to climb back up into the 'atrium'. Then I saw torches, two lit but only one accessible to me because the other was too high up, while a huge amount of webbing covered up what appeared to be another door. Well, the solution here was on the obvious side at the very least, taking another Deku Stick and going to light it from the torch sconce, bringing it over and burning the web to shreds so I could pass through.

To be honest I was surprised it worked as well as it did, despite having figured out the solution. And thankfully, the fire didn't spread onto the bark of the Deku Tree, and instead sputtered out as soon as it finished devouring the web.

Magic I guess…

"Wow Link, keep it up! We've gotta be getting close to the center of the curse now!" Navi seemed impressed, which made me laugh just a bit, before shooting her a thankful smile and continuing through the door.

Only to jump to the side immediately, pulling my shield off my back and cowering behind it.

Defending myself, I meant defending myself.

A Mad Deku had seen an opportunity and spat a Deku Seed at me. What a little crap! Fortunately, the next time it spat at me, the Seed bounced off my shield and smacked it clean in the face, making it leap outta its flower and hop around the room.

"Have mercy! What if I tell you how to get past my brothers?" It begs, surprising me. Did I… scare this thing? Nevertheless, I nodded. "Well, they guard Queenie's room, but there's only one way to get them to stop attacking. Just remember… twenty-three is number one!" With that it hopped off into the depths of the Deku Tree, leaving Navi and I blinking after it. Thankfully, once again the blue fairy read my mind.

"What… the hell?"

I merely shrug in response, continuing through the next door and finding what appeared to be a natural pool of sorts, with a dark blue crystal sticking out of the wall, a pressure plate below the water, a platform floating atop it and… a giant spiked roller that seemed ready and eager to take my flipping head off if I got too close!

Hold on… This is a simple puzzle! The plate on the bottom and the crystal on the wall would do… something… that let me get to the other side of the room without being hit by that thing!

I raised the Fairy Slingshot, taking aim at the crystal and firing a Deku Seed at it. The whole thing suddenly turned yellow, and the platform floating on the water began drifting past the spiked roller, barely touching it as it passed below it to the other side of the room, and then back to my side again.

Alright, just have to lower the water level then… Guess that's what the pressure plate was for. Dropping my sword and shield so I wouldn't be weighed down I hopped into the pool and swam until I was right above the pressure plate. Taking a deep breath, I dived down.

Luckily all it took was a light tap to activate the plate, and I surfaced in time to watch the water lowering. I climbed back up to the ledge I had first been on, grabbing my sword and shield, and when the platform came back I leaped down to it, landing and crouching beneath the roller as it floated past it. I grinned at my success, but clambered onto the ledge before the platform went back to the 'front' of the room. There was a door, which led into a circular chamber, with a door covered in webs, more torches, and a third passageway that seemed to have caved in oddly enough.

Using a Deku Stick I burn away the webs, revealing the door, and through it was that room I fell into, the Lower Atrium or whatever. I was atop the high ledge now, overlooking where I had been. Thankfully enough, the other door up here was chained up, with a silver lock that looked identical to the key still hanging off my belt.

Least I was gonna be using it for something, would've been weird to have a key but no lock.

I turn the key in the lock, which collapses to the floor and allows me access to the door. Whatever curse was on the Great Deku Tree, we _must_ be getting close!

The next room held more Mad Dekus, three to be precise, seemingly standing guard over the door. Wait… what had that first Deku said?

"Twenty-Three is number One!" Navi chirped to remind me, having seen the flash of confusion in my features. I nodded thankfully, and rose my shield in the indicated positions to reflect the spat Deku Seeds.

 _Second…_

 _Third…_

 _First!_

After that the triad were all glaring at me, making me grab for my sword, but before I actually needed it the First of the Dekus spoke up.

"How'd you know our secret?! How irritating! Gahhh, it's so annoying I'll reveal Queen Gohma's greatest weakness! Strike with that sword of yours while she's stunned to deliver a coup de grace!" Suddenly it seemed to realize what it had said. "Hehe…. Sorry Queenie!" With that, it hopped off alongside its brothers.

Navi and I were in shock once again at the sheer insanity of the Dekus, and when I looked to the fluttering fairy I could see the faint outline of confusion on her small face, normally hidden by her glow.

"Soooo… This Queen Gohma is probably the main part of the curse on the Deku Tree! If you can beat her, I bet we can fix the Deku Tree!" Suddenly I felt inspired, spurred on, and went through the door after gathering my determination and courage.

This room, the final room I felt, was MASSIVE, and had the feel of an arena of sorts. It was very dark, and I could hear shuffling or skittering of some kind coming from… somewhere. Navi fluttered under my large hat, which made me look up, an action that caused my look of caution to turn into one of horror.

" **Parasitic Armored Arachnid: Queen Gohma…** " Navi whispered as the massive creature dropped to the floor, shaking the entire room as I got a good look at it.

A brown mottled carapace- armorlike in its apparent thickness- covered the large body which was at least five times my height, clawed limbs where arms would be that looked like they could easily break my shield, pinchers hanging off its back, and a giant tail with what appeared to be a suction cup on the end and a giant red eye, with a green iris and a red pupil the shape of an obelus.

The creature, Gohma, _roared_ as it lunged at me, and I barely leaped out of the way of one of its claws. This thing was giant, and it was killing the Great Deku Tree! What chance did I have?

I drew a shuddering breath as I dodged another attack. It signalled each strike way before I had to get away, leaving me with plenty of time to dodge the no doubt powerful attacks.

"Remember what that weird Deku said, you have to stun Gohma to damage her!" Right, I couldn't dodge forever, I had to fight back or one of these times it would get lucky and get me! But how do I stun such a big monster… wait!

Reaching into my pocket I pulled out my Slingshot and a Deku Seed, hitting it straight in its giant eye. Gohma roared in pain and collapsed to the floor, pupil turning green. It certainly seemed stunned.

Knowing I only had a bit of time to act I whipped out my Kokiri Sword and stabbed the parasite in the eye, before slashing a few times when I saw it was somehow too frozen to react. As expected this was only temporary, and when it's pupil changed back to red I leaped back away from Gohma just in time for it to recoil and roar even louder in pain, climbing back up the walls. Wait… was its suction cup bulging?

Gross! _Eggs_ were flying out of her now, and two _hatched_ when they hit the ground, showing two nut shaped creatures with the same eye as Gohma, though aligned vertically instead of horizontally, and only two legs. I shot one with another Deku Seed, dodging out of the way of the other one even as I stabbed the first, wincing as its razor sharp leaf cut my leg before repeating the process for the second.

Now Queen Gohma was just staring at me from above, obviously looking for the perfect moment to strike. I reached into the seed bag for another Deku Seed, only to curse when I realized I had run out. I needed to do _something_ or the parasite would kill me!

Feeling like this was a dumb idea I reached into my pocket and pulled out a Deku Nut, taking aim at the monster and firing after adjusting for the new weight of the projectile compared to Seeds. There was a bright flash of light and Gohma came crashing back down, stunned. Seizing the opportunity I attacked it again, feeling like I just had to be close to beating the thing.

I finished my flurry of blows with a stab for good measure, just as Gohma recovered from being stunned. It let out a roar of pain, loud and deep enough to send shivers down my spine, and took off with my sword in its eye!

Practically gagging I took off after the creature as best I could, but the flash of the Deku Nut and the pain of my sword strikes seemed to have combined into blinding the Parasite, as it was running around without any idea of what was around it.

Recalling that there was some force behind Deku Nuts and their flash of light, I aimed another, right for the pommel of my sword, and fired, averting my eyes from the flash. The creature let out a terrifying and haunting noise before it collapsed, fading into shadow, leaving an odd heart shaped object and my sword behind, along with an odd blue wispy… not fire, but close to it. Light maybe. I limped over to sheathe my sword and pick up the object. It felt… warm, and suddenly it was absorbed into my skin!

Looking down I saw that the cut from the Gohma Larva was gone, and I felt better than ever! Stronger somehow…

"That was a Heart Container! They make it so you can take more hits, and grabbing one automatically heals your wounds." I thanked Navi with a nod as I stepped into the odd light. It suddenly became blinding, making me close my eyes.

When I opened them, I was once again before the Great Deku Tree,

" **Well done, Link... Thou hast verily demonstrated thy courage... I knew that thou wouldst be able to carry out my wishes... Now, I have yet more to tell ye, wouldst thou listen…** "

I nod, wondering why he didn't seem more excited about being clear of the curse.

" **Now... listen carefully... A wicked man of the desert cast this dreadful curse upon me...This evil man ceaselessly uses his vile, sorcerous powers in his search for the Sacred Realm that is connected to Hyrule... For it is in that Sacred Realm that one will find the divine relic, the Triforce, which contains the essence of the gods... Before time began, before spirits and life existed... Three golden goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule... Din, the goddess of power... Nayru, the goddess of wisdom... Farore, the goddess of courage... Din... With her strong flaming arms, she cultivated the land and created the red earth. Nayru... Poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world. Farore... With her rich soul, produced all life forms who would uphold the law. The three great goddesses, their labors completed, departed for the heavens. And golden sacred triangles remained at the point where the goddesses left the world. Since then, the sacred triangles have become the basis of our world's providence. And, the resting place of the triangles has become the Sacred Realm. Thou must never allow the desert man in black armor to lay his hands on the sacred Triforce... Thou must never suffer that man, with his evil heart, to enter the Sacred Realm of legend... That evil man who cast the death curse upon me and sapped my power... Because of that curse, my end is nigh... Though your valiant efforts to break the curse were successful, I was doomed before you started... Yes, I will pass away soon... But do not grieve for me... I have been able to tell you of these important matters... This is Hyrule's final hope... Link... Go now to Hyrule Castle... There, thou will surely meet the Princess of Destiny... Take this stone with you. The stone that man wanted so much, that he cast the curse on me... The future depends on thee, Link... Thou art courageous... Navi the fairy... Help Link to carry out my will... I entreat ye... Navi... Good...bye...** "

Wait… what?! The Great Deku Tree shook itself, and floating down was something that I recognized despite having never seen it in my life. The Kokiri Emerald, a deep green gemstone with a golden comma-like inlay. He… wanted me to leave the Forest… to take the emerald to Hyrule? But… I was too late?

"No!" Navi trilled like an alarm bell, and suddenly I could see what had her so worried. The Deku Tree… His bark was twisting, graying and warping, not to mention cracking.

I fell to my knees, feeling numb inside.

I was too late… the Great Deku Tree was dead.

 **Hey all, this was Chapter 1! I want to know what you think about how I described the Dungeon, less detail? More? Exactly how it is? However it was, let me know how you liked it, and I'll see you all... Sometime with more! Who knows, playing Breath of the Wild put me in one heck of a Zelda mood!**


End file.
